


Very Invisible

by Tah the Trickster (TahTheTrickster)



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4942174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TahTheTrickster/pseuds/Tah%20the%20Trickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss doesn't understand what's gotten into her teammates lately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very Invisible

Ruby didn't leave her room for nearly a week. None of us could talk her into getting out of bed. I wasn't even able to talk her out of constantly wringing her cloak in her hands—Yang had to take it from her instead. Her silver eyes never stayed dry for very long that week. Nothing I said to her seemed to sink in.

Yang and Blake, too, wandered aimlessly about the house with ashen faces. I scarcely saw even a smile, and heard no laughter of any kind. I tried my best to soothe their spirits, but they too nearly broke down every time I touched them. I finally decided to give them their space.

It seemed better like that.

* * *

One night Blake walked into my room as I slept. I felt her weight on the edge of the bed and I cracked an eye open. Her eyes glowed faintly in the dark as she stared at my face, expression grim.

"What?" I asked in the darkness. Movement in her lap drew my gaze down.

Blake held in her hands one of my hair ties. She fiddled aimlessly with it, twisting it around her fingers and back again, over and over, unthinking.

I looked up at her face again, meeting teary golden eyes, and was taken aback. " _What?_ " I said again, baffled. Blake said nothing. She merely took a long, shaky breath in, and then left my room in silence. I watched her shoulders tremble in the dark.

* * *

Yang threw herself into her work after that first week. She didn't leave till she was certain that Ruby was at the very least able to leave her bed again. But once she left, she scarcely came home again.

I went to her club one day, and most of her staff actively avoided me. That was no matter; I knew where her office was. I let myself in.

Yang looked worse for the wear. She'd pulled her hair back into a ponytail, something she tended only to do when stressed, and her eyes were bloodshot in a bad kind of way. I asked her if she'd been drinking. She just continued to stare out into space, eyes unfocused. I waved a hand in front of her eyes, and that seemed to snap her out of it—she jolted sharply, shook her head, and picked up her Scroll with a deep sigh.

"Yang?" I asked. She paused, her fingers hovering over my contact information. "Are you feeling alright?"

She shook her head imperceptibly, swiped my information off the screen, and returned to work. I left her alone.

* * *

It was two weeks before all four of us left the house together. Yang had come home with a bouquet of scabious flowers in hand that day. I'd asked her what the flowers were for, but she was calling for Blake and Ruby to come downstairs and didn't hear me.

The two requested members of the team trudged down the stairs in a funereal file, and we all strode out to the waiting car. I wasn't sure where we were going, but I slid into the back with Ruby as usual and then we were off.

The car ride was deathly quiet. I wasn't entirely sure why we were driving out to the cemetery on the outskirts of town, but I could take a guess. The death of Yang and Ruby's mother was likely here, and I'd simply forgotten as much. Blake was merely empathetic as ever. That made sense.

What didn't make sense was the car driving directly past the plot marker for "Rose" and into the S's.

What made less sense was stopping at the pricey Schnee plot down the line.

And I couldn't come up with a single reason why my name was inscribed in white marble there before us.

I didn't understand at all.

**Author's Note:**

> yes this is named after the Armor for Sleep song; consider that the soundtrack for this ficlet


End file.
